


《股》

by yonhonnoyubi



Category: Danganronpa, naekoma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonhonnoyubi/pseuds/yonhonnoyubi
Kudos: 1





	《股》

苗木的面前“啪”一声落下一沓厚厚的文件。

“哎…”眼前这个白发的男子一脸愧疚的趴在苗木的桌上。

“最近的工作实在太多了呀，你看我的头发都掉了不少。”他抬起手卷卷自己的头发。

“啊…好像是呢。 ”

估计又要被拜托了吧。苗木无奈的想着。

最近狛枝凪斗不知道为什么，总是有意无意的给苗木增加着工作——至少苗木是这么觉得的。

苗木看了一眼屏幕右下角的时间。

“又要加班了啊——”

狛枝凪斗是一个白色卷发的高挑青年。

那头不论是颜色还是形状都很罕见的毛发，让狛枝凪斗这个人不论走在哪里，都会引来众人的注目。即使最后大家都会被他的性格吓跑。

苗木第一次见到他时，也不免被那个漂亮的颜色所吸引。

“像是白色的火焰一样… ”他没发现自己的想法不小心溜出了口。

“恩？”

苗木循声抬头，撞上一双淡绿色的眼睛。

狛枝不知道什么时候又出现在了他面前，现在正直勾勾的看着自己。

苗木被吓得愣了一下。“狛…狛枝君？！”他靠着滑椅往后退了退， “怎么了，你还在呀？”

狛枝笑笑，顺手拿起桌面上堆叠着的文件翻阅起来。

苗木见他没有回应，瞄了眼时间又继续忙起手上的作业。狛枝推给他的工作，这是最后一件了。

两个人之间没有言语交流。狛枝一件又一件的看着苗木处理过的资料，苗木都不太明白他为什么要看得这么认真。难道是，有写的奇怪的地方吗？苗木想着不自觉的对手上的工作又更认真了一些。

他不禁想起了第一次见狛枝的情形。

那是狛枝君第一次能正式进入未来机关工作。作为苗木的部门管属的新人，苗木正把日常工作的资料拿给狛枝阅览熟悉。

好奇特的头发啊…

苗木给狛枝大致讲解了一遍资料和机关详情后，退到狛枝的背后站着。狛枝那绵绵的头发尖戳得他鼻子有点发痒。

“像是白色的火焰一样…”

突然间，一股奇妙的感觉从脊椎传来。

苗木被吓得震了一下，让一旁的狛枝望了过来。

“怎么了？苗木君。 ”

他微笑着看着苗木，虽然苗木不出所料的回答了“没什么”但是在狛枝眼里的苗木可从来藏不住任何东西。

“椅子坐的不舒服吗…？”他走到苗木身后。

“没什么！真的没什么！！！”

苗木突然发出这么大的声音，让狛枝愣了一下。

“啊…十分抱歉…突然间……”苗木不理会狛枝的惊讶，慌慌张张的站起身小跑进了厕所。

我一定是在做梦吧。

苗木不可置信的看着自己身体的异变。这个，这个怪异的东西是什么啊！

如果说是幻觉，这种自己能调控的神经感触也过于真实了。

苗木伸出手，轻轻抓了一下。恩，温暖而毛茸茸的。上下左右滑动几圈，拍打在厕所的门上发出闷闷的声响。

他感觉自己的脸色难看极了，他都快要哭出来了。

“苗木君？”狛枝的声音突然出现在了门外，让苗木又紧张了起来。

现在是不是不要出声比较好呢？苗木心想，毕竟他当下过于惊愕，脑子错乱的一时半会也不知道该说些什么。

“苗木君，你还好吗？出什么事了？”

狛枝双手抚门，感受门内的静响。他莫名的产生了一种奇妙的错觉，好像在这里面，在这个处于城市中心的高楼的厕所中，关着一只猛兽。

“………我…我没事…恩”苗木大口深呼吸，告诉自己冷静下来冷静下来。

啊，对了！如果这是梦境的话...他掐了一把自己的脸。随即却听见门把锁嘎啦嘎啦的响着，摇动了起来。

还没等苗木反应过来，背贴着的门就被缓缓推开了。狛枝从门缝中探出头，朝里面望了一眼。

一条黑色的影子从门缝间晃过。

“这是……”狛枝用力推开门，让苗木一下重心不稳俯倒在了马桶上。这下他身后的那条异物就一览无余了。

狛枝凪斗不是什么一般人。他只是愣住了一秒钟不到，伸手抓住了苗木的尾巴。

“这是…尾巴吗？苗木君你长尾巴了？”

在狛枝意料之外的是，苗木的身体好像突然瘫软了下来，他倒在马桶上有些不可置信的看向了身后的狛枝。

狛枝看了看手上的尾巴，似乎是明白了什么会意的笑笑，松开了手。

苗木顿时感觉恢复了一些力气，撑起身子坐起来。而狛枝不知道为什么也挤进了这个小单间，静静把门拉上。

门把手被狛枝拆掉，现在垂垂欲坠的挂在门上透出一点外面的光。狛枝扔掉手中的多功能军刀，一下子跨坐在苗木身上。

“？”苗木疑惑的抬起头。

从脖子抬起下巴，狛枝轻轻的吻了下去。苗木还半开着吸气的嘴巴被轻易地闯入，两人舌苔之间摩擦的触感，让他顿时头脑一片空白。

那条新生的异物对于主人的欲望，表现的诚实得不得了，它在苗木身下愉快的左右摇动起来，用力缠上狛枝的腰身。

“呜……”狛枝一个吃痛，停下了亲吻。他低头看着这个奇妙的小东西，又看看苗木，“就这么想要我了吗？苗木君。”

苗木显然终于才回过神来，他看着面前狛枝挂在嘴角晶莹的液体，脸刷的一下红透了。他支支吾吾的想说着什么又说不出口，两只手开始推搡着狛枝离开自己身上。

“啊…好痛啊……不要再用力了呀…”

苗木本人一点也没注意到，自己新生的尾巴正在无意识的把身上人越缠越紧。只看见狛枝的脸变得越来越红，呼吸都开始不顺畅起来，这让他不得已又伸手抓住了苗木的尾根。苗木一个激灵，感觉身上的力气全部被抽走了一样，一下又瘫软了下去，缠着狛枝的尾巴也终于慢慢松开来。

狛枝深呼吸，轻轻笑了。“抱歉苗木君…”他拿过苗木的尾巴搓揉起来，放在鼻子边闻了闻，又凑近苗木的脖颈处。

“真好闻。”他开始解开苗木衬衣的纽扣，“你平时一直藏着它吗？”

“不是……我…狛枝君你到底在做什么啊……”苗木虚弱着伸手要阻止狛枝，可惜他握着狛枝的手腕，除此之外做不到别的了。

“你真可爱啊…”狛枝笑着亲吻他的脸颊，两只手开始不安分的蹭过苗木的乳首，“即使变成了野兽，也不过是只温顺的狗狗吗。”

“呜呜呜……”

苗木受不住狛枝手上的动作，下体也被他的硬物蹭得开始发热。

他看着狛枝一脸坏笑的看着自己，少见的感觉窝火了起来。

谁是温顺的狗狗啊。

狛枝还沉浸在调戏苗木的愉悦中，却被这个可爱的狗狗突如其来的力量拉扯着往前倒去，身体被紧紧的压在对方身上。他听见自己怀中的苗木咬紧牙齿的声音，他的双手拉扯起自己的裤子，连同着内裤一起，一下全部被强硬的扒到了大腿根。

自己明明还握着他的尾巴。

狛枝有些难以置信，还来不及思考什么，紧接着他后面的小穴就被一个庞然大物填满了。

“！！！！？”狛枝因为疼痛从喉咙里发出低沉的喘气声，他下意识的更用力抓紧了苗木的尾巴，让苗木的身体也一下抖动起来。苗木的牙齿被自己咬得嘎啦响，他身体的力气明明都因为尾巴被握着而抽走了。

狛枝抽了他一巴掌。

“…………”

两个人一言不发。

苗木伸手抓住了狛枝的衬衣长袖。这股快要撕裂布料的力量微微颤抖着，狛枝感受的到，这只狗狗在用尽全力的反抗。他眯起眼睛看着他，思考着什么，最终还是松开了手上的尾巴。

“狛枝君……”苗木难受的叫着，一下揽紧了狛枝的腰，他强忍着想抽动下身的冲动，两只手指伸进狛枝的尾椎处细细的揉动。这让狛枝一个颤抖从嘴里发出甜蜜的叫声。他本来都已经做好了被强行摩擦的准备。

“苗木君好温柔…啊……”狛枝忍不住勾起嘴角，自己的身体开始变得麻酥酥的感觉开始冲昏原本的目的性，“对我粗暴一点都完全没关系啊...苗木君的那么大，说不定还会出血呢…”

“不要那么说…恩……”苗木感觉喉咙干极了，身体往后靠了靠吻着狛枝把他往下压。他的尾巴穿过狛枝的股间又抚摸过小腹，缠住了他的硬物。

毛茸茸的触感实在过于温暖，狛枝舒服的扭起了腰。他被苗木吻得说不出话来，只能发出一阵阵细碎又浓稠的喘息。

想要，好想要。

狛枝腾出一只手制止住这只不安分的尾巴，后穴忍不住开始上下吞吐着苗木，一下又一下顶到自己的兴奋点，让他发出难以忍受的呜咽。狛枝难受的死死抓紧苗木，没几下就失去了力气，瘫软在对方怀中。

苗木伸手一摸，果然自己的裤子、衬衣上都占满了狛枝的白色液体。

苗木抹起这些下流的液体，把自己的硬物退出了狛枝，然后把它们都塞进了狛枝的后穴。这里已经被苗木撑得足够宽敞，让他轻而易举的一下就顺进去三只手指。

这让狛枝马上又缩起身子叫了出来，“啊…不……不行啊唔……！”

苗木肆意的在里面按压着他的敏感区域，狛枝上一阵高潮还没过去，又克制不住的射出淅淅沥沥的白色液体来。

“恩……真乖…………多射一点。”苗木咬着这只浑身发烫的白色青年的耳朵，自己究竟在做什么事也无从思考了。他看着身上人，白皙的皮肤和头发似乎都因为这情潮染成了粉红色。

就像是粉红色的火焰一样啊。

平凡普通的自己，也许从第一次见面开始就被这个独特的人，吸引着靠近。

苗木把狛枝剩下的体液也尽数塞进他体内后，摸着他湿答答的穴口，他相信他的身体已经准备好了。

不知道是从什么时候开始，自己的尾巴一直缠着狛枝大腿根不肯松开。苗木只能双手托起狛枝的臀部让狛枝转身躺下，好借力让自己更好的进入他。狛枝两次高潮之后身体软得一点力都使不上，平日里那双盯着让人头皮发麻的眼睛现在朦胧不清，让苗木不禁暗自感慨居然这种时候就这么乖巧啊。

他抬起狛枝的腿，挺起腰一下进入到了最里面。他有些粗暴的解开了狛枝衬衫的纽扣，亲吻他的乳头。他终于可以开始享用这个美妙的下属了。

他的尾巴松开了狛枝，满足而愉悦的拍打着厕所门。双手和下半身也一点都闲不下来，明明身为男性的狛枝凪斗没有什么胸部，但是经过刚才下半身的高潮，让上面的胸腔仿佛也受到了传染一样，稍微碰一碰都痒得让人难受。

虽然苗木诚也从没和其他人发生过关系，但是他现在就相信，没有人会比现在的狛枝更惹人怜爱啦。他情不自禁的一次又一次的咬着狛枝的乳头，下半身更是被对方的浓稠的娇嗔诱惑得更加卖力的抽动着。

“呜呜狛枝君…这么舒服吗？”

狛枝简直不明白为什么他的小个子上司会露出这样可爱的表情，说着这样让人害羞的话。自己明明被顶的难受的像火海中溺水的稻草，除了发出最为下流的声音以外，一句“停下”都没办法完整的说出口。

等到苗木终于第一次释放了之后，他才能稍微用上一点力气去推开了他。

“变态。”

不假思索的脱口而出。

“明明是你先上来的啊......”苗木神色恍惚的沉浸在满足感中，如果狛枝现在让他跪下舔自己的脚，估计他也心甘情愿吧。当然他的尾巴就马上缠绵的卷上了狛枝的脚根。

狛枝看着那条奇异的尾巴，沉默了一会，转而用着命令式的口吻叫着苗木赶紧去拿条毛巾把自己身上擦干净。

“啊......”苗木低头一看，才发现原来狛枝刚刚又射了一些液体沾在自己身上。

他的身体现在一定很虚弱吧。

只是无意在心里想了一下，又看了一眼狛枝，苗木就好像感觉自己一下又来了精神。

苗木一边在心里咒骂着自己真是个人渣，一边又亲昵的揉起了狛枝的乳头。

“啊等等...已经够了吧...”狛枝耳根一红马上伸手制止了他，随即苗木的尾巴又像是要挽留狛枝一样，有点用力的缠住他的腰。

“......”狛枝看着苗木。苗木倒是没有脸去直面他的正视。他低着头，抱着狛枝又开始刺激他身上的敏感点，再次听到他难耐的声音才似乎少了些负罪感。

他的尾巴开始往狛枝的后穴探，惊得狛枝一下又用力推开了苗木。

但是苗木好像对自己尾巴的所作所为毫不知情，他只是又开始说着“乖，乖...”一边又吻上了狛枝。

狛枝的嘴唇有些凉凉的，苗木真希望自己能永远温暖着它。

电子秒钟的声音滴答滴答响着。苗木晃了晃脑袋。

“不愧是苗木君啊，”狛枝凪斗把桌上的文件一一整理好，微笑着把本来应该由自己完成的部分搬到了自己的办公桌上。

“恩...狛枝君..还是新人嘛，多做几次就一定会熟悉的。”

“多做几次？”狛枝突然转过头看着自己，让苗木一下慌了起来。

他避开他的视线，心里骂着自己真是人渣，打着哈哈收拾起东西准备回家。

然后狛枝不知道为什么又谈起了自己最近掉头发有点多的事情。

“说起来，其实最近我好像也有一点呢...”苗木摸摸自己的脑袋，虽然都是因为你把工作都丢给我做啊。“不过用了在便利店买的药好像有缓解了噢，狛枝君也要用用看吗？”

苗木拎起收拾好的包包，转头发现狛枝一直盯着自己看。

“怎，怎么了吗...”

“苗木君。”狛枝对自己露出微笑。“裤子有点湿噢？”

苗木一下红透了脸。

“还有使用在身上的东西啊，有时候还是多小心一点比较好噢。”

狛枝弯腰，亲吻了苗木的脸颊。

然后头也不回的走出了门。

fin.


End file.
